Cholla
Character and Coding Belongs to InterGalacticFly do not touch. ♦Cholla♦ |Female|SandWing|RainWing|Student| A extremely intelligent RainWing dragoness who is home-schooled and is nocturnal along with her mother and brother. Appearance Lovely but blatant SandWing RainWing hybrid that anyone who has ever seen a pure blooded dragon would be able to spot a mile away. Though she is a rare sight to see. Cholla is a elusive dragon by day but night owls will commonly see her walk among the streets of Cerastes. She has rich milk chocolate RainWing scales, small and soft; with a creamy yellow under belly. Pristine but pale hot pink dots (commonly found on RainWings and the like) dapple her neck and cheeks. Her face has a RainWing structure with dark SandWing eyes, loops of cherry surrounding them. Her horns and talons are a light cinnamon. She retains the bulky arms and legs of a SandWing, covered in strawberry SandWing-esqe patterns. She is spindly and she will probably grow taller than her mother and brother. Her wings and ruff are pasty warm salmon and have long stripes of cherry surrounding them. Her tail is prehensile and has a long sharp needle at the end which will sometimes drip a venomous acid. She has a stance of a RainWing, timidly bent, but she moves quickly like a striking snake. She usually doesn't wear anything but she will carry journals, random sticks, shells ,feathers and other other trinkets in a large but hidden maple colored satchel underneath her left wing. Personality -Quick witted -Ill-tempered -Holds grudges -Prefers getting things done but gets bored easily - History WIP Abilities/Skills WIP Relationships WIP Trivia -Cholla and her family are nocturnal because of the traditions of one of her mothers adoptive mothers (her grandmother). Cholla's grandmother, Firestarter, was a very young NightWing when she and her family were welcomed to the RainWing jungle far from the horrible volcano. But with the fiasco that was Darkstalker they were escorted out of the peaceful jungle and to the relics of the ancient NightWing city. With this discovery of their ancestors homeland they lingered in the archaic place and tried to learn as much as they could. Firestarter's parents became well respected scholars and historians and tried integrating much of the ancient NightWings ways into their daily lives in the jungle. Starting a whole NightWing movement to bring back the old customs... For the better or the worst. When Firestarter grew up she fell in love with a pretty RainWing with DSPD that Cholla recognizes now as her other adoptive grandmother Raspberry they passed on their nocturnal habits to their dragonets and were passed on to Cholla and Joshua. -This sleep schedule does slightly interfere with Cholla's families social interactions with other dragons but she and her family work alone and there are many insomniac dragons and Deep living SeaWings that completely disregard sleep schedules in their aphotic homes -The dragons that Cholla does meet at night she treats with utmost respect for their efforts in becoming nocturnal creatures surviving mainly on coffee and moonlight. Gallery Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters